


melting point

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Use of Safe Word, this makes it sound wilder than it really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: Doyoung knows that he asked for this.





	melting point

**Author's Note:**

> it makes me very insecure to post something so short here, but this was initially a drabble on twitter that i expanded upon just a little bit to post. no beta either, so really, as far as i know this could be crap. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy, and remember the importance of safe words!

Doyoung knows that he asked for this.

Not only asked, but pretty much begged, though that word means something very specific when it comes to Kim Doyoung. Snarky, smart ass honor roll student with perfect GPA Kim Doyoung would never allow himself to degrade himself so much for his boyfriend, to use his words and ask for what he wants knowing it’ll bring an annoying smug smile to Johnny’s face. No, his pride is too big for that, so Doyoung begged in the only way he allows himself to. 

Johnny was in class, a class he very specifically needs to focus on because he’s one bad grade from failing at. It started with a few innocent selfies in bed, nothing out of the ordinary, and sweet, innocent Johnny actually answered those with shower of compliments and affectionate words. Those weren’t what Doyoung craved though, not today, so he slips on his favorite black panties, stands in front the the mirror and takes pictures until he’s satisfied. He looked at them, admired the curve of his waist and ass, before sending them Johnny’s way and waiting. 

Johnny only answered with “???”, which brought a satisfied smile to Doyoung’s face. Now, he was getting somewhere. 

He waited a bit before the next step, until just before his boyfriend class ended, and then he laid himself in bed, putting a hand over the bulge in his panties and pressing the heel of his palm against it. He records it, the sweet sounds he makes, the way he moans for Johnny, the pornographic image of himself hardening up and stretching the black lace. Johnny saw the video, but didn’t reply, and being ignored like that only urges Doyoung on, starting another vid as he pulls his dick out of the panties, stroking himself while whispering any type of vulgar thought popping up on his head. 

“J-Johnny, oh my god, want you here. My hands are not enough, want your fingers and your lips and your big, fat cock down tearing me up”. 

His moans are airy, sensual, and the pace of his hand is relentless, fast and wet the way he likes it. The sounds are incredible, and thinking of Johnny seeing this on his classroom, pants tight around his groin, finally brings Doyoung over the edge, spurts of white cum dirtying his panties and covering his entire stomach.

And them, he waited. 

Overall, this wasn't so rare of an occurrence. Doyoung tends to be the most centered, responsible of the two, dealing with maintaining his grades at school and working an extremely demanding job. He also takes care of Johnny, takes care of everyone around him really, and swears by the fact that he likes being this busy, likes the feeling of stretching himself to his fullest potential. 

But he’s only human, and like a rubber band, sometimes it snatches back. Whenever Doyoung is stressed and overwhelmed, whenever he feels like it’s getting too much, he often wakes up feeling himself needy, restless with the need of being taken care of, though not in the usual way. And because of how Doyoung is, the way he expresses this is by using teasing and dirty talk, acting out and pissing Johnny off until the older realizes what he wants without having to outright say it. After three years together though, Johnny knows Doyoung from the inside out, and it doesn’t take much for the older to understand. 

So it was no surprise that the moment Johnny stepped home, there was no trace of his usual softness. He’s calm, careful, almost completely unaffected by the way Doyoung is practically naked in their bed, looking at him with a look that seems to ask “What are you gonna do about it?”. 

The bravado doesn’t last, of course: it never does. It takes few careful words from Johnny, strong hands that show him what to do, and eyes so cold and focused it makes Doyoung’s insides both squirm in fear and twist in excitement. There was no question: tonight, it was Doyoung who spread himself on the bed, who fucked himself on his boyfriend's fingers, and who whined, begged, challenged Johnny to fuck him harder. 

"Look at you," Johnny grunts. "So greedy for my cock, so loose from taking dick my fingers can't satisfy you anymore, right? Your boy pussy needs a big dick inside, ripping you apart and rearanging your guts." 

Doyoung doesn't answer, so Johnny lays a heavy hand on his ass. "Answer me, cockslut". 

When Doyoung doms and tops, he is always a tease, in a near sadistic way: he makes Johnny beg for him, he preps him slowly while purposely missing the prostate, he edges and edges the older, enjoying the power of making a six foot, giant, confident man become nothing but a needy, whiny mess, completely pliant underneath him. Johnny though, he is completely different, but equally overwhelming: he doesn't tease, he never plays around. He is overwhelming, with how hard he fucks, with how he folds Doyoung in half, how he can manhandle the younger in ways that gets his monster cock to hit as deep as possible. Johnny gives little care to how Doyoung cries, to how he screams, instead letting it edge him on, his words getting filthier and degrading. Long gone is the usual kind hearted, teddy bear of a person, completely immersed in a ruthless dom space. 

This night isn't an exception; Doyoung's cheeks are stained with tears, his throat rough from how it was fucked raw before, his abs dirty with his own three previous ejaculations. His cock is still hard, red, hurting so much, so completely oversensitive from continuous stimulation for hours, non stop. Johnny's stamina is admirable, thrusting into Doyoung from behind at a relentless pace. The younger's body is already completely spent, his face pressed against the mattress in his own pile of droll, his waist held up only by Johnny's large hands.

Doyoung asked for this. In any given day, whenever he was bottoming, Doyoung loved this, being completely overstimulated by Johnny's cock and fingers, having his greedy hole filled up to the brim with cum and his throat so destroyed he wouldn’t be able to talk for a week. But as he feels his fourth orgasm build up, the second one he is absolutely certain will be completely dry, it’s too much,  _ too much _ . He is crying, has been crying for a while, but as his entire body starts shaking, his cock is in so much pain he can barely think. The orgasm washes over him, but nothing comes out, his dick twitching helplessly, and Doyoung lets out a sob from his throat so loud and heartbreaking he isn’t even sure when it came from inside him. 

Johnny too is taken aback, so much so that even in his dom space, a situation where he’s not used to stopping with a clear sign, the older ends up slowing down his pace. His voice sounds strained when he talks, but there’s a hint of softness behind. "Doyoung, babe, what's your color?"

Doyoung doesn't answer. He can't answer, won't answer, won't do this to Johnny when he was the one that asked for it, and not only today. When they started dating, Johnny was pretty vanilla, never having experimented much with boys, and it was Doyoung who introduced this dynamics into their relationship. It was his kink to begin with, and Johnny only became this dominant because it’s what Doyoung wanted and needed out of him. So he can’t say it. He just can’t.

Johnny waits a few seconds for the answer, and when it’s clear it isn’t coming, he turns Doyoung around, wanting to see his boyfriend's face. Doyoung doesn't want him to, doesn't want to show the mess he is at the moment, so he takes a pillow with him, covering his face. "Doyoung, use your words. What's your color? Tell me your color, Doyoung".

Doyoung still says nothing, and Johnny is worried, but he also knows his boyfriend enough to tell he won’t budge. The older then gives two carefully pointed thrusts, purposely hitting his prostate with ease. Doyoung sobs again, his back arching from the sheets and the pillow falling away to the side. 

"Red, red, red", he screams. "Bunny, bunny, bunny"

At the sound of their safe word, Johnny completely stops. Doyoung continues crying, “Pull out, please. It’s too much”. 

Johnny does it as carefully as he can, trying not to continue stimulation, but the younger still shakes again. Once he’s out, Doyoung curls into himself almost right away, shoving his own face into the pillow and crying even more intensely than before, though now for a completely different reason. 

Johnny lays down next to Doyoung right away, pulling him to his embrace, even when Doyoung tries to squirm away, embarrassed. "Come here, baby, come here" 

Johnny holds him, whispering. "It's ok, it's ok baby, everything is alright now. I'm going to take care of you, it's ok". He keeps peppering soft kisses everywhere in Doyoung's face, keeps whispering reassurances, holds him close but not enough to cause any stimulation to his hurt cock. Gone is the dominant, and left is just Johnny, worried and loveable and considerate Johnny, who would do absolutely anything for him. 

It’s overwhelming, how much love Johnny gives him, and it makes Doyoung feel even more worst, unworthy of so much care. 

"I'm sorry" he croaks out, his voice raw and strained and followed immediately by a sob "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". 

Johnny pulls away, a firm hand on Doyoung's cheek. "Look at me", Doyoung ignores. "Doyoung, look at me"

He waits around a minute, patient touch on his face, but Doyoung finally manages to look in his boyfriend's eyes. Johnny’s face is frowning, and his eyes are tethering into a look very close to  _ hurt _ . 

"Doyoung, don't you dare apologize. You should never apologize for using your safe word, it's there for a reason. There's nothing shameful in using it, and I would never blame you for it".

Doyoung feels like breaking down again. "But-but I asked for it. You do this for  _ me _ . It's not fair."

Johnny's frown grows deeper. "I do this for  _ us _ , Doyoung. Do you not think I enjoy it as much as you? We both like it, but I don't want any of it if you're not having fun too. Would you be upset at me if I used my safe word?"

Doyoung answer is immediate. "Of course not.''

Johnny plants a soft kiss in his boyfriend forehead, leaving his lips there afterwards. "Then that's that. You have to trust me with this stuff Doie, trust that I love and care for you so much beyond the heat and pleasure. Your well-being is much more important than anything else. Promise me babe, that you'll always use your safe word when it's too much. Always”.

Doyoung is still crying, and he just lays there, letting it wash over him for a few minutes. Eventually, his body starts to calm down, and his mind clears up. He knows himself, knows why it's hard for him to say that simple word, and he knows this is not something he can completely figure out right now. Johnny will definitely want to talk to him about it again later, when Doyoung isn't so vulnerable and tired. However, that is later, and right now, he feels reassured, letting his hurt hear be warmed up by Johnny's affection. The younger then chases his boyfriend lips, leaving a chaste but meaningful kiss there. 

"I promise I'll try. I trust you."

Johnny then smiles, the kind, dopey smile Doyoung fell in love with, where the small dimples on his cheekbones show up and his entire face transforms, and Doyoung melts. And when Johnny takes care of him, washes him up, dresses him and tucks him up into his warm fuzzy blankets to cuddle, Doyoung melts and melts and melts.

Objectively, Doyoung knows being cared for like this isn’t special, knows that any respecting dom would do it, but it's not something he always had, so he doesn't take it for granted. Above everything though, it’s so special for him because it’s  _ Johnny  _ who does it. It’s Johnny’s touch, Johnny’s worry, and Johnny’s love. 

So he allows himself to keep melting, and think about how lucky he is that it’s Johnny he has, and Johnny who has him. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about johndo
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnwoos)


End file.
